planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
}} Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is the upcoming 2014 sequel to the 2011 science fiction film Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Andy Serkis, will as return as Caesar, the chimpanzee revolutionary while stuntman Terry Notary will return to reprise his role as Caesar's hairless chimpanzee best friend, Rocket. Karin Konoval will return as Caesar's trusted orangutan best friend Maurice. The film will also feature Judy Greer who will play Caesar's wife, Cornelia replacing dancer Devyn Dalton in the role. The film will also star Nick Thurston who joins the cast as Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, River. While Toby Kebbell joins the cast as Caesar's rival Koba, replacing Christopher Gordon in the role. The film will also star Keri Russell as Ellie, Jason Clarke as Malcolm, and Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, the human family which Caesar encounters while Gary Oldman joins the cast as Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Synopsis 10 years from nowhttp://www.dawnofapes.com, Caesar tries to maintain order over a growing nation of genetically evolved apes who are threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade and a half earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Plot To be added upon film's release... Cast and Crew Primary Cast Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar, leader of the apes and king of the Ape colony, Cornelia's husband and the father of River and an Infant son. * Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife, queen of the ape colony and the mother of River and an Infant son. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, Caesar's advisor, friend and possible rival. * Karin Konoval as Maurice, Caesar's best friend, third-in-command, a teacher and the ape colony's wise seer. * Terry Notary as Rocket, Caesar's second best friend, second-in-command, former rival and the father of Ash. * Nick Thurston as River, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, prince of the ape colony and the older brother of his parents' newborn son. * Doc Shaw as Ash, the teenage son of Rocket, and River's friend. * CGI as Caesar's Infant, the youngest son of Caesar and Cornelia, the younger brother of River, and second prince of the ape colony. * Lee Ross as Grey, a new ape, current role unknown. Humans * Jason Clarke as Malcolm, leader of the Humans who teams up with Caesar, a protagonist. The human counterpart of Caesar. * Gary Oldman as Dreyfus, leader of Human colony, an antagonist. The human counterpart of Koba. * Keri Russell as Ellie, Malcolm's second wife and the step-mother of Alexander. The human counterpart of Cornelia. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, Malcolm's teenage son, who befriends River and teacher and friend of Maurice. The human counterpart of River. * J.D. Evermore as Sniper, * Jocko Sims as Werner, an ally of Dreyfus. * Kevin Rankin as McVeigh, * Keir O'Donnell as Finney, * Kirk Acevedo as Carver, a member of Malcolm's group. He has an attitude problem and a strong hatred for apes. * John R. Mangus as Dreyfus' Officer * Rebekah Jean Morgan as Colony Member * Duane Cothren as Armed Colony Member (uncredited). * Mustafa Harris as Officer #1 * James Franco as Will Rodman, the adoptive father of Caesar, and the adoptive grandfather of River and Caesar's infant son, (archive footage, cameo only; likely to be uncredited). Currently Unknown * Lucky Johnson as Rationer * Richard King as Stoned * Enrique Murciano as TBA Production Crew * Director ... Matt Reeves * Screenwriters ... Amanda Silver, Rick Jaffa, Scott Z. Burns, Mark Bomback * Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver * Executive Producer ... Thomas M. Hammel * Cinematography ... Michael Seresin * Production Designer ... James Chinlund * Film Editor ... William Hoy, Stan Salfas * Senior Visual Effects Supervisor ... Joe Letteri * Visual Effects Supervisor ... Dan Lemmon, Keith Miller, Erik Winquist * Music ... Michael Giacchino * Costume Designer ... Melissa Bruning * Casting ... Debra Zane * Unit Production Manager ... Wendy S. Williams Locations * San Francisco (ruins) Filming Locations * Campbell River, North Vancouver Island * New Orleans Film Stills Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar, King of the Apes, Cornelia's husband and River and infant son's father. ASC Apes2 Cornelia FacePaint v6 12 21 12 .jpg|Cornelia, Queen of the Apes, Caesar's wife and the mother of River and infant son. Cornelia Dawn.jpg|River, Prince of the Apes, Caesar and Cornelia's eldest son and their baby's older brother. Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Gearing Up for War. SF Ruins.jpg|San Franscisco in Ruins. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on Horseback. Dreyfus Crowd.jpg|Dreyfus gives a speech on how Caesar and his colony pose a threat on what remains of humanity. Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm, Caesar's human counterpart in pain?. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village. Malcolm Woods.jpg|Malcolm in the forest. Woods Dawn.jpg|Muir Woods. Machine Gun Fire Dawn.jpg|Machine Gun Fire. Gary.jpg|Dreyfus near the human compound. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba and his band of followers. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes riding through the Forest. 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his son, Ellie and his men. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar and his son River, both unamused. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Malcolm and Koba. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar and Koba put away their differences. For now. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human and Koba. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|War Torn Fury. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2.jpg|Koba. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-1.jpg|Caesar and Rocket looking Angry. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-01.jpg|Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Maurice and other Apes stare down at a Human. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-gary-oldman.jpg|Dreyfus and his human army at the back. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Malcolm with Ellie and one of his men. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-6-585x306.jpg|The Ape Army on the streets of San Fransisco. BlRkxJICQAA3n53.jpg|Malcolm on the Ruined streets of San Fransisco. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-photo.jpg|The Ape Army led by Caesar. Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg|Malcolm with a group of apes, including Koba and River. Dawn 14|Carver with a gun pointing at River and Ash. Ellie Ape.jpg|Ellie. Alexander Ape.jpg|Alexander. Caesar & River Warpaint.png|Father and Son gear up for war. Koba sees the Apes coralling the Humans.png|Assembled. Ape Attacks Human.png|Apes vs. Humans. Koba rides Horse.png|Koba. Apes Together Strong.png|Apes! Together! Strong!. Apes march into San Francisco.png|Wrecked Police Cars. Apes 4.png|Trees. Malcolm warns Caesar.png|Malcolm tells Caesar to flee. Caesar remembers Will.png|Caesar remembers Will. Footage of Will and Caesar.png|Caesar watches his younger self with his late adoptive human father. Caesar's Old Home.png|Caesar in his old room. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie, Alexander and Caesar's young son. Maurice and Alexander.png|Alexander teaches Maurice. Malcolm with Apes.png|Malcolm and River with other apes in the rain. Caesar in Ape Village.png|Caesar looks over the village. Ape Village 4.png|Apes in Ape Village. Caesar hears gunshot.png|Caesar awakens to the sound of gunfire. Golden Gate Bridge (PostSimianFlu).png|Abandoned - The Golden Gate Bridge. Caesar & Unknown Gorilla.png|Caesar and a Gorilla. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Reunited Again. Apes 1.png|Caesar in the forest. Apes 2.png|Caesar with his apes. River, Ash & Carver.png|Muir Woods. River & Ash.png|River and Ash stumble across Carver. Home Family Future.png|Caesar and River. Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice teaches his Students. Ape Village 3.png|Ape Village. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|Caesar, his apes and horses. Ape Village 2.png|Ape Village. Ape Village.png|Early Morning in the Ape Village. Caesar jump.png Apes in war 2.png Apes in war.png Maurice teaches the younglings.png|Maurice teaches the younger apes. Maurice chained.png Koba snarls.png Koba finds the humans' armory.png Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Koba and two apes spy on the humans. Koba in Ape Village.png|Koba listens to Caesar. Caesar signs Home.png|Caesar and River. Caesar & Malcolm 2.png Ape Village 5.png Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|The Royal Family celebrate the birth of their newest member. Infant's birth 2.png|Cornelia after she has given birth. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|An injured River speaks with Caesar. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Alternate scene: Caesar holds his newborn son for the first time. Dreyfus' lost family.jpg|Dreyfus views photos of his lost family. Go where.jpg|Caesar - "And go where?". Malcolm in a sewer.jpg|Malcolm in a sewer?. Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Malcolm and Ellie wake suddenly. Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|Ellie runs towards the dam. Young Alexander and his late mother.jpg|Alexander shows a photo of his mother to Maurice. River Roars!.png|River stands against Carver. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar shares a moment with Cornelia and their baby son. File:Screen_Shot_2014-06-11_at_4.01.06_PM.png|The Ape Army charging into battle on horseback. Carver shoots Ash.jpg|Carver shoots at River. Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 4.01.06 PM.png|Apes go to war. Dawn_Graffiti.jpg|Walls are covered in graffiti. Dreyfus wants the Apes dead.jpg|Dreyfus wants ALL the Apes wiped out. Apes in Cages.jpg|Apes in cages. Maurice in cage.jpg|Maurice and Rocket in a cage. Flames.jpg|Flames. Behind the Scenes First BTS Dawn.jpg|First official BTS image: Andy Serkis (Caesar) chats from his horse with Jason Clarke (Malcolm). Andy BTS Dawn.jpg|Andy Serkis in action as Ape King Caesar. DOTPOTA.jpg|Toby Kebbell (Koba) is given a gun by Nick Thurston (River) while Lee Ross (Grey) looks on. Keri, Jason and Andy Dawn BTS.jpg|Keri (Ellie) and Jason (Malcolm) talk with Andy (Caesar). Matt and Keri BTS Dawn.jpg|Matt and Keri off camera. exclusive-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-empire-still.jpg|Toby (Koba) and others get ready to unleash hell. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-motion-capture.png|Motion Capture Split Screen: Terry Notary as Rocket. Nick River Dawn Mocap.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Nick Thurston as River. Dotpota-comparison-caesar-tsr.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Andy Serkis as Caesar. Dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Toby Kebbell as Koba. Doc Shaw as Ash.png|Motion Capture Split Screen: Doc Shaw as Ash. Karin Maurice Dawn Mocap.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Karin Konoval as Maurice. Premiere Photos Early Publicity Images from San Diego Comic Con '13 Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg|Before the Dawn - Dawn online prequel comic. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|First Look at Caesar. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.jpg|First teaser Poster and Title Art. Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 1. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 2. Other Related Images Human Cast Jason Clarke Dawn.jpg|Jason Clarke as Malcolm. Keri Russell Dawn.jpg|Kerri Russell as Ellie. Gary Oldman Dawn.jpg|Gary Oldman as Dreyfus. NECA Figures Caesar-apes-726x248.jpg|First tease of NECA Caesar action figure. Completed Maurice figure.jpg|Completed Maurice action figure. Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes Maurice scaled 600.jpg|Uncompleted Maurice action figures. FINAL Caesar figure.jpg|Completed Caesar action figures. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Completed Koba action figures. NECAapes-3.jpg|Apes Action Figures. Teasers and Book Covers Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes teaser. Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Before the Dawn. Rise Dawn Concept.jpg|Planet of the Apes Concept art book. Dawn Prequel NOT Final Cover.jpg|Movie Prequel: Firestorm. Woods Dawn.jpg|Instagram teaser. Dawn NOT final novel cover.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: The Official Film Novelization. Dawn Souvenir Magazine.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Magazine cover. rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-and-dawn-of-planet-of-the-apes.jpg|FINAL cover for the Art of the Films book. Dawn novel official.jpg|FINAL Novel cover. Koba.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook page: Toby Kebbell is Koba. Maurice.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook page: Karin Konoval is Maurice. 10456815 668233836558206 1009701100726164742 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Terry Notary is Rocket 1958225 890357457646717 1307391362489249469 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Andy Serkis is Caesar. Meet Ellie.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Keri Russell is Ellie Meet Alexander.jpg|From the Ape Movies Facebook Page: Kodi Smit-McPhee is Alexander. Meet Dreyfus.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Gary Oldman is Dreyfus. Meet Malcolm.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Jason Clarke is Malcolm. Behind the Scenes 'Film Development' Very soon after the release of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, speculation began on a potential sequel. Director Rupert Wyatt had many ideas already: "Caesar is a revolutionary figure who will be talked about by his fellow apes for centuries... This is just the first step in the evolution of the apes, and there's a lot more stories to tell after this. I imagine the next film will be about the all-out war between the apes and humans".Sci Fi Magazine (August 2011) "You could start this story again eight years from where we left off, the next generation of apes, those that have come from our protagonists, perhaps going in to a conflict with humans and showing real fear, in the same way as going into war for young soldiers in this day and age, telling their story. Or how apes are taking over cities, and being moved into human environments and having to interact with them and deal with things that are part of our culture and understand and evolve through them."[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/50723 Rupert Wyatt Discusses Sequel Possibilities!], by Nordling - 'Ain't It Cool' News (August 8, 2011) "The great thing is you can have the next generation of apes who have grown up within the paradise they find the end of the first film. You can have a new generation evolve who have inherited the genes, and they're the ones that are going into battle; they are the ones displaying real fear as young soldiers when they're going into battle. Think 'Full Metal Jacket'... that kind of urban environment not dissimilar to Western forces going into Baghdad. Remember when the soldiers were finding gold telephones in Hussein's home? It would be the same way that the apes would understand our species through what we've created - whether it be TV or cooking or whatever it may be." "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide." "You could always portray the human face through that of a resistance leader or the guy who is trying to find a cure for the virus killing humans. Maybe it's a little bit like 12 Monkeys, where every human has gone underground to avoid the virus, and when they come up to the surface they're wearing gas masks. In a way, that would de-humanize them and would make us really follow the apes. That's what interests me. This shouldn't be apes as our enemy, this should be about the idea of a whole new civilization coming into being. With the beauty of modern cinema, we, the audience, have an opportunity to witness that."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) In April 2012, Fox's Tom Rothman announced that Rupert Wyatt and Andy Serkis were committed to a sequel, which "will be a summer '14 movie." "We've got to have a great script. Because now, having made that good a movie, we better make the next one better." "I think one of the big questions they're wrestling with now, which is kind of the fun, is how far forward do we skip? When does it start? Does it start the next day? The next year? Does it start in 10 years? Does it start in 50 years?" [http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1684002/planet-of-the-apes-sequel-summer-2014.jhtml Planet Of The Apes Sequel Rising In Summer 2014], by Eric Ditzian and Josh Horowitz - MTV News (April 27 2012) In May 2012, Scott Z. Burns (writer of Steven Soderbergh’s Contagion) took over from Amanda Silver & Rick Jaffa as scriptwriter for the sequel.'' 'Contagion' Writer Tapped to Pen 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' sequel'', by Borys Kit - The Hollywood Reporter (May 15 2012) Soon after, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, with a provisional release date of 23 May 2014,[http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Rise-Planet-Apes-Sequel-Gets-Title-2014-Release-Date-31190.html Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes Sequel Gets Title, 2014 Release Date], by Sean O'Connell - Cinema Blend (May 31 2012) but by October Matt Reeves (Let Me In) had replaced Wyatt as director of the project, using the existing script by Silver and Jaffa. Later in October, Mark Bomback was hired to rework the script, having already done some uncredited work on Silver and Jaffa’s script for Rise of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/scott-z-burns-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/166510/ Scott Z. Burns to write 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Sequel], by Matt Currie - Collider.com (May 15th, 2012)[http://collider.com/matt-reeves-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/199193/ Matt Reeves to direct 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 1st, 2012)''The Wolverine scribe Mark Bomback to rewrite 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' '', by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 18th, 2012) At the end of 2012, James Franco revealed, ''"I was going to be a small part of the next one. There was a moment when Rupert Wyatt was going to direct the second one. A lot of the human characters that were in the first movie were dead in the sequel that Rupert was going to direct. But there was one scene, between Caesar and my character, maybe even just like on a video that was left behind, but then a lot of things happened, like Tom Rothman, who was a big part of the first movie, left. Now Rupert's not a part of it so I don't know. My guess is I won't be in it. Nobody's talked to me since Rupert left".[http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1699006/james-franco-lindsay-lohan-rem-blue-video.jhtml James Franco Reveals Untold Story Behind Lindsay Lohan R.E.M. Video], by Josh Horowitz - MTV (December 17 2012) February and March brought news that the cast would include Gary Oldman as human leader Dreyfus, Judy Greer (13 Going On 30) as Cornelia, Jason Clarke (Zero Dark Thirty), Kodi Smit-McPhee and Keri Russell (Matt Reeves' and J. J. Abrams' Felicity and Abrams' Mission: Impossible 3). The plot would take place 15 years after "Rise" and deal with two groups: "One focus is on the group of human scientists who are struggling to survive alone in San Francisco. Another aspect of the story is the struggle of intelligent ape Caesar...to maintain dominance over his kingdom".[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/zero-dark-actor-jason-clarke-421981 Jason Clarke to Star in 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Borys Kit - 'The Hollywood Reporter' (19 February 2013) 'Filming' The first quarter of shooting was scheduled to begin on April 2nd 2013 at the Campbell River area on North Vancouver Island - chosen for its similarity to the locations depicted in the film, the forests, and the variety of landscapes - before moving to New Orleans from May 1st to July 14th.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36ESwHuKP-8 ''Campbell River gets ready for ape invasion], by CTV News (March 20, 2013) 'Special Effects' This movie, featuring even more apes will again use CGI technology to animate the apes. However this time around the team has chosen to hire acrobats instead of just stuntmen who were used in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Dawn even boasts Cirque du Soleil performers as ,members of their cast. “Instead of a VFX (visual effects) guy trying to make up what it would be like for a chimpanzee to fly from limb to limb, now we have guys that can actually jump the 20 feet,” producer Dylan Clark says. The cast of Dawn features a much larger cast of apes then it's predecessor Rise. Dylan Clark again spoke about thier endevours with this technology saying “We want the chimpanzees to act and look and be photorealistic, We want this movie to feel real. If we pull this off, it’ll be supercool.” Read more at http://www.popsci.com/article/science/real-life-science-behind-summers-most-outrageous-sci-fi-movies Promotion Upon hitting the home stretch before the film is released, 20th Century Fox has been busy in promoting the film. They have released trailers, TV, spots, posters, featurettes, gifs on their Tumblr page, and small images on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Trailers They released a teaser trailer on December 18th, 2013 thus raising the hype. Then on May 8th, 2014 they released another trailer featuring more of the film. TV Spots The first TV Spot was featured during the Walking Dead season finale on March 30th, 2014. This TV Spot has been named "Intense". They later released yet another TV Spot. This TV Spot is titled "War Has Begun". On March 28th they released the TV spot "prepare". Posters Upon the release of the teaser trailer, four character posters of Caesar, Koba, Rocket and a currently unnamed Gorilla (presumably replacing the now deceased, Buck) were released. A couple of months later a poster of Caesar and his infant son was released. A sixth poster of Caesar and his army was later released. Poster-caesar portal 01.jpg|Andy Serkis as Caesar, King of the Apes. Off Koba.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. Off Rocket?.jpg|Terry Notary as Rocket. Off Maurice.jpg|TBA as Unnamed Gorilla. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Caesar holds his newborn son. Dawn Rises Poster.jpg|Alternative International Poster. Floor.jpg|Caesar leads his army. Visits San Diego Comic Con 2013 Members of the cast and crew visited San Diego Comic Con '13 to promote the upcoming movie. Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 2 Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Andy Serkis - Comic-Con 2013 Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 Websites There have been two websites to promote this movie there has been the dawn of apes website and the fictional OPHA website. Dawn of Apes This website gives you insight into the universe of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ands shows the struggles endured by humanity and the rise of the ape colony. It can be found at dawnofapes.com. It features the film's trailers, posters and the Comic Con '13 released webcomic, Before the Dawn. Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg OPHA Website The OPHA website was launched the day Director Matt Reeves, Producer Dylan Clark and actors, Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke and Keri Russell attended the 2013 Comic Con International convention in San Diego. The website is fictional and shows just how quickly the Simian Flu has spread throughout the world. The website contains a fictional twitter feed, a chart display where the Simian Flu has struck as well as a symptoms and ways to prevent the spread of the disease. Visit the site at: http://www.simianflu.com/ More The movie comes closer to opening day, everyday there is something added to the film official Facebook page. Three such promotions include the three video seen below of the deterioration of London, New York and of course the film's setting, San Francisco. Other media that add excess promotion include the film's magazine that includes interviews with the cast and crew, exclusive first looks at the new characters and more. Notes * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes will be novelized in June 2014 by author Alex Irvine. It will also have an official movie prequel written by Greg Keyes. This was mistaken as Dawn's prequel film Rise. The Prequel Novel will be out on the 27th May, 2014 with the eBook edition to be released June 3rd and the film's novelization will follow in July of the same, prior to the film's release. There will also be a book released on the concept art released for both Dawn and Rise. * Due to Paul Walker's death during the production of Fast and Furious 7, Dawn's release date has been pushed forward to July 11 to fill the absence release space. * James Franco's character Will will make a cameo in the film despite having died during the virus outbreak. Footage from Rise is to be used in some way as a flashback of sorts to give closure to Caesar to his adoptive father's death. Please note: James Franco had no involvement in the film and had no knowledge of the cameo so it can assumed that the cameo will be uncredited. External Links * ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' at Wikipedia * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103281/ Dawn of the Planet of the Apes at IMDb] References Category:Movies Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)